Typical prior art file cabinets are metal file cabinets that are assembled with the use of fasteners and tools by the manufacturer. The assembled file cabinet is then shipped to a store where it is sold and typically delivered to the purchaser in its assembled condition.
It is known to construct file storage containers of plastic and other materials. It is also known to sell file storage containers in panel form that are intended to be snapped together by the end user.